The invention herein is designed in view of preventing the skier hands of being frost bit by protecting the hand clenched on the pole hand-grip from the heat loss by radiation, convection and conduction.
The generally-known ski pole hand-grip leaves the hand or the gloved hand of a skier when clenched on the grip exposed to the wind. The proposed windshield will protect the hand or gloved hand from the wind chill effect or convection by acting as a barrier against wind and also to reflect the heat loss by radiation generated by the hand, toward the hand, since the interior of the shell will be metallised by a reflecting material which will not touch the gloved hand and also will protect the hand from the cooling effect by conduction in preventing the gloved hand of being in contact with a cold object.
The main difficulty of making such a product is in the moulding and the aerodynamics of the shell such that it can be easily installed on existing ski poles, and that it can permit the hand to easily release the hand-grip of the skit pole. Also, this shell shall not have sharp or cutting edges and shall have a shape that shall not permit the snow or water to accumulate in it, or to be retained in it, and it shall be shaped in view of emptying itself. The material used to make the shell should be semi-rigid, that is sufficiently rigid, so that the shell will keep its shape at a temperature of 70 degrees Fahrenheit and will also remain flexible at a temperature of minus 40 degrees Fahrenheit, so it will resist shocks without being rigid, brittle or cutting. The shell will also be of a minimum bulkiness but will leave sufficient clearing space around the gloved hand clenched on the hand-grip.
This shell will cover the top, the front, the bottom and partially the sides of the clenched gloved hand; it will leave the wrist completely free and clear from the enclosure at any time without having any mechanism related to the hand, or to the shell; it will not be detachable by the only action of the skier's hand and its position will be fixed or semi-fixed in relation to the hand-grip.